Wedding of the Century
by sapphireEye2010
Summary: Tony and Pepper are finally getting married. Just a short one-shot. Includes the Avengers, Loki, and an OC of mine.


**Yay, Tony and Pepper are getting married! Sierra Nelson, who is mentioned, is my OC. If you don't know about her, feel free to read my other stories, "Pyrexia" and "Hidden Fire". I got Pepper's sister's name from Gwyneth Paltrow, who plays Pepper in the movies. Although the bridesmaids and groomsmen walk out in pairs, Steve, Gwyn, Bruce, and Maria Hill are the only single ones. The rest are paired by couples. Hope you like it!**

It was finally the day. The day Tony finally married Pepper. Tony had proposed three months ago during dinner with the team (plus some others). When he had got down on one knee during dessert, Pepper could barely believe what was happening. They had been dating for years, but she doubted that he would actually propose. Tony, however, had been planning that dinner for a month. He felt like he was the luckiest man in the world when she said yes. He was to marry the woman of his dreams at the top of Stark Tower in just a few hours.

Everything was going according to plan. His best man, Steve, was going to pick up the tuxes from the dry cleaners. All of the other groomsmen, Clint, Thor, Loki, and Bruce, were sitting in the living room, talking about the upcoming wedding. They were all glad that this was finally happening. Tony, however, was pacing in his room. He was getting nervous. His thoughts raced, thinking of everything that could go wrong. _What if the suit didn't fit?_ Well, he could always run out and get another. _What if it rained?_ He checked out the window. Nope, not a cloud in the sky. _What if we're attacked?_ Fury said SHIELD would be able to handle anything until the wedding's over. _What if Pepper decided not to marry me?_ For this one, he didn't have an answer. In fact, not having an answer made him even more nervous. He almost jumped out of his skin when someone knocked on the door.

"Tony?" It was Steve. _Wow,_ Tony thought. _He got back fast._

"Yes?" Tony responds. He hopes Steve can't hear the nervousness in his voice.

"I got the suits. Get yours and get dressed." Tony walks to the door and opens it. Steve hands him his suit. Tony nods and closes the door. He quickly changes and looks in the mirror. _Not too bad_, he thinks. He fixes his hair and makes his way to the living room. The others are already dressed. Steve walks up and fixes his tie.

"There," he says, stepping back. "Pepper is lucky to have you."

"Yeah," Tony responds. He takes a deep breath and sits down, flipping on the TV to help ease his nerves. Pepper told him he couldn't drink until the reception, so he went for the next best idea.

Two levels down, the girls are getting ready themselves. Natasha and Sierra are in the bathroom fixing their hair and makeup. Gwyn, Pepper's sister and maid of honor, is doing Pepper's hair while Jane puts on her dress. Maria is already done getting ready, so she just sits in a chair and waits. Everything's going fine until Sierra gasps.

"What happened?" Jane asks.

"There's a rip in my dress!" Sierra responds. Natasha inspects it, shaking her head.

"Does anybody know how to sew?" she asks. "It's too big to go unnoticed." Everybody shakes their head.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Sierra says. She goes through her purse and pulls out her cell phone. She dials a number and waits for someone to pick up. Eventually, someone does.

"Hello? Steve? Please tell me someone knows how to sew."

Fortunately, Steve does. After getting away from Tony, who doesn't want him to leave, he makes his way downstairs. He knocks on the door. Once everybody's decent, they let him in. Pepper and Sierra are in sweatpants and T-shirts, and the other bridesmaids are wearing their green dresses. Sierra leads Steve to her dress. He inspects the tear and finds a needle and some thread. He quickly repairs the dress with unexpected skill. No one could tell that the dress had ever been ripped. After several thank-yous from the girls, he leaves.

Sierra puts her dress back on, and after a couple more minutes, so does Pepper. Everyone in the room is speechless. Pepper stands in front of a full length mirror as Gwyn puts the veil on top of her head.

"Absolutely beautiful," Natasha says. The other girls nod in agreement. After a few final preparations, they're all ready. Pepper's cell phone rings. It's Steve, calling to say it's time to head upstairs.

Outside, at the top of Stark Tower, all of the guests have taken their seats. Among them are Director Fury, Rhodey, and Coulson. In front of the seats is an arch decorated with roses. Tony stands there, alone, waiting for the ceremony to start. The sun is going to set soon. Finally, things get started. Steve and Gwyn walk out first, followed by Clint and Natasha. As they take their spots on either side of the arch, Thor walks out with Jane. Loki and Sierra follow. The last pair to walk out is Bruce and Maria. By the time everybody is in their place, Tony's forehead is dotted with beads of sweat. He's getting more nervous by the second. After a few moments, the music starts, everybody stands, and Pepper walks out. Tony can't believe how beautiful she is. She smiles as soon as she sees her husband-to-be.

Once she finally makes her way down the aisle, Tony relaxes. Pepper takes his arm and they both turn to the minister. He begins the ceremony. When it comes time to say their vows, the pair turns towards each other.

"Virginia Potts," Tony starts, "I have loved you for many years now. In fact, I'm pretty sure I've loved you even longer than I thought. It makes me so happy to see you every day and to know that you're there for me. I promise that I will love you for the rest of my life, and that I will always be there to protect you, help you, and comfort you for as long as I live." He puts the ring on her finger.

"Anthony Stark, I've known you for so long now. When I was just your assistant, I never thought the day would come when I would stand next to you to marry you. I love you so much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I promise that I will love you forever and that I will always be there for you when you need me, for as long as I live." She puts the ring on his finger.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Anthony Stark," the minister announces. "You may now kiss the bride." They kiss, and the audience erupts into cheers. The sun had just set, and New York City was lit up. Somewhere in the distance, fireworks started.

The reception was held immediately afterwards in the ballroom of Stark Tower. Gwyn and Steve gave wonderful speeches. The food tasted amazing, and some guests ate more than their fair share, mostly Thor. Tony and Pepper's first dance was to "Because You Loved Me" by Celine Dion. When Tony had to take off the garter, he stuck his head in Pepper's skirt and pulled out her underwear with his teeth instead, which made Pepper blush. He stuck his head back in and pulled out the garter, which was caught by a very surprised Steve. Pepper threw the bouquet, which was caught by Sierra. At some point during the night, Sierra and Loki had snuck off somewhere, only to show up again an hour later; her hair was messed up a bit and he had lipstick on his neck, which earned them quite a few curious looks and a wolf whistle from Clint. The rest of the night went well. Tony didn't get drunk, but Clint and Thor did. Natasha and Jane weren't very happy.

Once everybody had cleared out, either heading home or to their room in the tower, Tony and Pepper finally had some time alone.

**Yay, they're married! If you liked this and any of my other Avenger's Fanfics, keep an eye out for more. I can pretty much guarantee that they'll have the team, Loki, and Sierra. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
